What Happens in the Woods
by GallagherGirl202
Summary: Just a cute little story about Gale and Katniss in the woods :  No lemon, but there is some... erm... innapropriate scenes. :D  probably should be rated T-M


**I have gone through all the hunger games stories on here and there are not very many compared to other subjects so I think anyone that is reading this right now should read the book (if you already haven't) and write a story-even if it is just a one-shot. **

**Well, here's the story! Hope you guys like it!**

**What Happens in the Woods**

**Katniss-** Hunting. Today. With Gale. The man of my dream-… I mean… Erm... The man who I hunt with who is incredibly sexy and ho-… good at setting traps. I know he doesn't like me like that, and-WAIT, WHAT? You think I have a thing for GALE! Pshhhh…. Okay fine. So maybe I do. Shut up. Who the hell am I talking to, myself? I'm having a battle of wits... With myself? Wow that one's new. Well anyways, I'm going hunting with Gale today, and I'm super excited. It's not like this doesn't happen pretty much every other day, but I'm in an exceptionally good mood today and cannot lie and say that Gale will not surely make it much better than it is already.

"KATNISS?" I run upstairs to Prim.

"What? What is it?"

"Are you going hunting with Gale today?" She sounds anxious… What does she care?

"Yeah, why?"

"Give him this. DON'T LOOK AT IT. Promise? PROMISE?" She handed me a envelope, with a letter in it I'm assuming.

"Alright, alright! Fine I promise! What is it anyways?" Prim blushed. What the hell is in here?

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, nothing you need to know about… Yet." Prim whispered the last word so quietly I wasn't even sure if I'd heard her right. I decided to push the letter out of my mind for a while as I shoved it in my pocket.

I grabbed my bow and arrows and my sack for keeping the dead animals in. I checked that the sack had the knife for skinning the animals in it and the matches for if we get stuck in the woods and need to start a fire.

"Bye!" I called to my mother and Prim. They were both in my mother's room, Prim was giggling like a maniac. "I'm going hunting, mom."

"Have LOTS of fun, honey!" What the hell? What was wrong with everybody today? Whatever. If I keep thinking about it I will be distracted for the hunt. We aren't running very low on food but Gale and I still like hunting, to keep ourselves sane.

Gale did not live far from me, and so we would walk to the woods together some days we hunted. I saw him opening the door to his house and walking out, and I ran over to him. "Hey!" I breathed.

"Hey." He smiled at me. "You cold?" I hadn't noticed it before, but I had goose bumps. But not from the cold, from seeing Gale. The things this boy could do to me… He will be the death of me **(Yes, real twilight moment here.)**.

"Umm… Yeah, kinda." I really wasn't cold. At all.

"Here." Then Gale did the single sexiest thing a guy can do (Other than strip, of course). He pulled off his jacket to reveal a shirt that hugged his large muscles. It fit him length-wise, but I remembered that shirt from years ago, he must have had it for a long time now. Neither of us can really afford new clothes, though. He draped his jacket over my shoulders. "Thanks." I smiled warmly at him.

We walked the rest of the way to the fence talking about random things that came to our minds. We came to the topic of school, which resulted in English. We were in the same class for that, Gale had failed and is re-doing the class. Sucker! We had a lesson on imagery today, and how to write a speech with it, in case any of us end up working for the capitol. Like that's ever going to happen… We had to come up with a mystery object and present it to our partner, using the five senses, without actually saying what it is. It could be any noun. Gale was my partner, so we decided to do it now** (lol)**. "You first." I said.

"Okay… Um… Got it. For seeing, it is pinkish reddish. For touching, it feels slimy. For taste, well I don't think you can taste it. Unless you're um… Ki-Kissing someone." My eyes widened for a moment, but I regained my composure quickly. Talking about kissing with Gale just made me want to attack his mouth with mine, then… Nevermind. He continued after a moment. "It doesn't have a smell. You can't hear it… unless you're talking. I think."

"A tounge?" I guessed. After that whole kissing episode I pretty much knew what it was.

"Yup…"

"Oh! Gale! Before I forget, Prim wanted me to give you this." I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and handed it to him. "She wouldn't let me see what was inside." Gale opened it and I peeked over and saw Prim's cute handwriting with the I's dotted with hearts. Before I could read what it said, Gale had pulled it away and was reading it, positioned so I could not read it. After several seconds, his eyes widened and he pulled his eyes off the paper and looked at me. What the hell was on that thing? I needed to know. While he was still in shock, I tried to grab it from him. He knew what I was going to do even before I did and had it raised far above his head. Gale is much taller than me, so it wasn't fair at all.

"What does it say?"

"Stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?" He looked me in the eyes, pondering whether to tell me or not.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you're good today." Good? GOOD? What the hell? Why does everyone know what's on that paper but me? I sighed.

"Fine. Let's go." By now we were at the fence, and I listened for the sign that it was on for a moment, then slipped under when I heard nothing. I could hear Gale shimmying along the ground behind me as I stood.

"So what do you think we're going to be hunting today?" Gale didn't answer, so I turned around. "Ga-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. Wait… HIS lips? On MY lips? Oh my god. I'm finally kissing Gale. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away after a few seconds, my face happy but confused. "What was that for?"

"You mean you didn't like it?" Gale said, smiling.

"What do you think?" I leaned in to kiss him once more, but right before I got to his lips I pulled away. He pouted, and I laughed. "Tell me what was on that paper." Gale sighed and brought it out of his pocket, a small packet falling out with it. He hurriedly picked it up, making sure I didn't see it. The letter said:

Hai gale. Its Prim How ar yew? Yew ned too kis Katniss alredy. She taks abowt yew al tha tyme. Just dew it ulredi! Its obvius yew luv her 3 Just incase things get tew far, I put a speshil tret for yew too in hear. Mommie GaVe it to meh.

Love yew!

Prim 3

Oh my god. Really, Prim? Wow. I didn't talk about Gale ALL the time! Well… Okay so maybe I did. But she promised to never mention anything! That's probably why she wrote it in a note. Clever.

"What was the special treat?"

"If we use it, which I'm hoping we will, I'll show you."I frowned. "Come on let's just go to the cabin by the lake, okay?" Gale smiled and took my hand, leading me to the cabin. When we got there I seductively closed the door behind me, pushing Gale onto the bed. I straddled him and sat on his lower thighs. I was going to get that 'treat' that fell out of his pocket, no matter what I had to do. Enough things have been withheld from me already today!

I pressed my lips to his and pushed him down so I was laying on top of him. I rubbed his chest, moving my hands downwards to his abs. I knew all I had to do was get into his pockets, I just had to trick him a bit first. Damn he had hot abs… I kept slowly moving my hands down until I hooked my thumbs in his belt-buckles. While I had him distracted with how low my hands were, I reached my idle fingers the pocket the 'treat' had fallen out of. I found it and pulled it out. By the time he realized what was happening I was already halfway across the room. "Come any closer and I will not kiss you for the rest of the night." At this, he just sat back down, sadly.

I opened the package. It was silver and about the size of a cotton-ball, but square. I pulled out something long and white. A balloon! **Do you guys know what it is? Heheh…** His eyes widened as I blew into it. It didn't go very far. I threw it across the room and went to sit down by him.

"Will you help me?" He eyed me for a moment. Then he sighed and started taking off his clothes. He was down to his boxers when I realized what it was.

"OHMYGODDON'TTAKETHOSEOFF!" Gale chuckled a bit and threw it back at me.

"Why the hell would Prim give you this?" then something he had said earlier sunk back into my mind. 'If we use it, which I'm hoping we will, I'll show you.' He was hoping we were going to… Oh my god me too! I'd been hoping that for quite some time now. I attacked him, once more bringing him down onto the bed with me laying on top of him, this time he was only in his boxers. I then realized that I was still fully clothed, and that must change. While still kissing him, I pulled off my shirt. His eyes popped open wide when he felt the absence of the clothing. I smiled as he realized where this was going.

He flipped us over and started ripping off my clothes like a hungry lion. I laughed as we sat there, me only wearing my underclothes. He started kissing my neck and my eyes rolled back into my head as his hands hungrily roamed my body. I was about to remove the remaining parts of his clothing when I saw a little scared face in the window.

I yelped and shoved Gale off the side of the bed where the peeping Tom wouldn't be able to see him. It was a girl and the only girl who got to see Gale like that was ME. I ran out the door, not caring that I was not wearing clothes. I saw Prim slowly backing away from me.

"What the hell are you doing here, Prim?"

"Mom just wanted me to come and warn you that she wasn't sure if she wanted you to… Um… Make usage of what she gave you. She was going to take it back before but I talked her out of it, saying if something happened she would want you to be… Protected." How does Prim know so much about sex?

"Um, thanks? Well…" I lied. "It's not like we were going to." She eyed me wearily and I remembered what I was wearing. "Don't tell mom! Please, Prim? Please?"

"I won't! I won't! But she said that she wants no more babies so you can keep it. Love you!" And with that Prim was gone.

I walked back inside, slowly. I saw Gale laying on the bed. "I heard."

"Okay…" The mood was ruined. Until Gale gave me a mischevious smile and hopped across the room to attack me and push me up against the wall. His hands gripped my waist, dropping a bit lower every now and then. We were violently kissing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tangled my hands in his hair. I pushed on his chest so he would be forced back onto the bed, if we were going to do anything I didn't want to do it standing up.

My legs were still wrapped around him as he panted between kisses "I love you." I smiled onto his lips and whispered into his ear "I love you too," sending shivers down his spine.

And that was the night I had sex with Gale Hawthorne.

**Haha I was just in the mood to write something totally unrealistic and romantically cheesy. Flame all ya want, it's just gonna make me think how much I would love to downsize your face with a shovel **

**I have no idea if I should continue on this story or leave it here. R&R!**

**Love**,

-.~GallagherGirl202~.-


End file.
